In the Arms of an Angel
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: Tamaki comforts a drunken Kyouya at 3-am. Light Yaoi, TamaKyou, Drabble-fic. R&R.


_**A/N: I wrote this simply because my friend wanted TamaKyou, and I wanted to see Kyouya drunk. ^_^ Enjoy!!  
**_

Tamaki watched helplessly as his friend, always so calm and cool, slammed his glass down on the table. Kyouya's dark eyes reflected the swirling, amber liquid as the blond reluctantly poured him another glass.

They were sitting in the 'Playroom', as he called it, in Tamaki's house. Earlier, meaning around 5:30pm, Kyouya had received a call from his father, announcing his latest plan; as of the following Tuesday, Kyouya would be placed in an arranged marriage with a Ms. Hisae Minase.

The Minases were a powerful group – not as powerful as the Ohtoris, but still rather well respected – and it would increase both parties' social standing substantially if a marriage was formed between them. And, seeing as Kyouya's siblings were all already married off, the youngest Ohtori was the best choice.

"Ne, Kyouya, don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked, his purple eyes widening worriedly. This was the first time he'd seen Kyouya drink so much. In fact, he noticed, thinking back, this was the first time he'd seen Kyouya _drink._ The Ohtori boy laughed a bit.

"I've only had four cups, Tama-chan." His voice was laced with alcohol, and by the nearly empty bottle and his friend's flushed face, Tamaki could tell that Kyouya was lying.

"Sure... Even so, you've probably had more than enough."

Kyouya frowned. "Stop acting like my sister, Tama-chan."

Tamaki sighed. "Kyouya, I know you're upset – I mean I would be too if my father put me in an arranged marriage – but it's three in the morning. We need to go to sleep, which means-" He took the cup out of Kyouya's hands. "- no more alcohol."

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki, his eyes swimming. "But....But I really want it!"

Tamaki sighed. "No. You've had enough. I know it's hard, but you need to be strong and deal with this _without_ the help of Sake."

Kyouya stared up at him. "Ta-Tama-chan? Am I weak?"

That single question just about broke Tamaki's heart. Here in front of him was the strongest, most put-together man that he had ever met, and he was asking the clumsiest, air-headed, softest person in all of Japan if _he_ was weak?

"No, Kyouya. You're not weak. Don't worry. This is something hard to deal with, I didn't mean it like that." Tamaki muttered. "Would you like me to play you a song? To help you get to sleep, I mean."

The black haired boy nodded softly, and Tamaki stood from the couch. Kyouya attempted to stand, but wavered and fell forward. Tamaki reached out and grabbed the flustered, drunken boy to his chest.

"No more Sake for you, mister." He murmured, pulling Kyouya over to the piano. He sat the boy down on the bench, wrapping a blanket around them both. As Tamaki sat down next to Kyouya, the black-haired boy leaned down and placed his head on the blond's lap.

Tamaki lifted his hands to the piano, and placed them on the keys. It had been so long since he'd played this song, he hoped he still remembered how to play it.

_'Start on C#, then F#....', _Tamaki dictated to himself. As he slowly played through the intro, he smiled. This song would always, without fail, put Kyouya to sleep. Slowly, he began to sing.

"_Spend all your time waiting,  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay,_"

Tamaki began. He looked down at Kyouya's face. His eyes were closed, glasses discarded on the table a good four hours and two bottles ago. Tamaki could tell that the boy was not yet asleep, though, and continued.

"_There's always one reason,  
To feel not good enough,  
And it's hard at the end of the day,  
I need some distraction,  
Oh beautiful release,  
Memory seeps from my veins,_"

It was weird, seeing Kyouya so vulnerable like this, so... childish, almost. Tamaki could feel his best friend's heart fluttering lightly in his chest, pressed gently against his leg, seeming to keep time with the music. At this pace, they would both be asleep soon.

"_Let me be empty,  
And weightless and maybe,  
I'll find some peace tonight,_

_In the arms of an angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you fear,"  
_

This song had always had a sort of hypnotic melody for Kyouya, and Tamaki now saw that it fit the boy. It was approaching four-am now, and Tamaki pulled away from the piano.

Too tired to move, and not wanting to wake the now-sleeping boy, he closed the piano and rested his head on his arms. Quietly, he finished the chorus.

"_You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie,  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort there.__"_

Kyouya, eyes closed, sighed as the other boy finished his song. At that moment, Kyouya fell into a beautiful, soft sleep in the arms of his angel, and the two of them slipped into dreams.


End file.
